Fnaf: Week One
by blackswordgames
Summary: A story of my oc as he goes through the hellish adventure of freddys fazbear's pizza as the night shift guard (ok I know it's bad but it's my first fanfic and summary ) also I don't own five nights at freddys or anthing else but my oc (DISCONTINUED)
1. Mostly an sorry more next time

**AN: hi guys it's my blacksword here with my first story warning I don't write often so like mabye 1 chapter a** week** so... Yea here is the types of writeing I'll be doing**

**bold: AN's **

_italics: thought's_

Underlined: not near talk ( phone calls,email,text,Ext...)

line through : means writeing on something

and normal talking: well normal talking

It was a raining summer day , Most people where inside but one person.

Jareth's Pov

I sat at the cemetery looking at two graves in the front of the place

the words on the tombstones where

darlene sealey 1996-2014 in loving memory

Michael sealey 1991-2014 in loving memory


	2. More about fnaf

**hi guys I know sayed like 1 week but my mind needs to let out my fantasies befor I explode in excitement to make a new chapter**

Jareth's Pov

I should probably introduce myself I'm jareth sealey I'm 18 years old boy and have dirty blond hair my sister and brother died a few months ago and if I could describe what I do most in 2 words they wold be talk and workaholic though I don't keep jobs cause I'm always talking to people

I'm walking back to my house,I really need a job I think allowed.

Suddenly a newspaper flew into my face,

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Looking for a night guard to work the 12 am to 6 am shift.

I grin it was still 6 pm so I got home jumped in my car and drove to freddy fazbers pizza , going to reception I ask see the manager I was immediately pointed to a office down a hallway around the corner.

I walk in hearing a commotion going on inside the office, I listen in on the conversation as much as I could. I could faintly hear someone yelling about the night shift then the door slammed open in my face, I hear a loud yell saying I Quit.

Then I walk in the office seeing the what I presumed to be the manager In a chair his face in his hands, I slowly walk up and asked. Are you alright he stayed silent for a minute.

He then looked up saying yea it happens all the time,so then I ask for the night shift job and suddenly he pales drastically, I ask what was wrong and he yelled Your hired be here at 12 am!

I drove home wondering why he hired me so quickly,why he looked like a saw a ghost when i asked for the job,so many things I almost crashed my car 3 times just thinking about it, It's probably just exhaustion makeing me paranoid but I felt like something was going to happen tonight.


	3. I need a life but here is a new chapter

**AN : hi guys sorry for the short chapters and such but I was doing that on my iPad so...**

**Yea well on with the story then**

I was right I fell asleep around 7 pm and woke up around 11pm,

_Dang it I feel asleep well I am working night shift so I guess it was good_ I though.

Well I need to get ready for work ...

Time skip : 11:45 location: pizzeria

I had just pulled into the driveway to the pizzeria besides the manager and the unmoving animatronics, the manager walked up behind me almost scarring me half to death.

He saw the clock 11:55 pm suddenly he handed me the keys to the restaurant and ran out the door like his life depended on it,but little did I know at the time it did.

I look at the time after going to the office 11:59 almost immediately after siting Down the clock struck 12 pm, the phone went off causing me to jump I didn't know why but I felt like I was starring death in the face.

The phone recorder went off I clicked to hear a mans voice it sayed

Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

After hearing what he said I realized all the answers why the

Last guard quit why the manager went pail when I asked for the job why it felt like I was starring in the face cause I was.

**sorry for the short chapter with like no action but I want something for next chapter so yea btw I do not own the phone call or anything else but my oc's **

**blacksword signing out peace**


	4. The action

Ok I'm now scared I thought quickly looking at the cameras I see the bunny had moved from the stage,oh god I'm going to die I think as I look around . Looking to the backstage I see the bunny there.

I start hearing the sounds of pots and pans clanging I check show stage and see that the chicken has moved,quickly looking to the kitchen camera I can't see anything like the camera was broken.

I check back to the backstage room to see that the bunny has moved from backstage,checking everywhere I finally look to my door and see the bunny about to get in. I slam the door button so hard I almost thought I broke it realizing that I have to keep the blind spots I can't see on cameras, the sound of pots and pans stopped and looking at my blind spots I see the chicken at the window I close the door and waited for it to leave.

After a excruciating hour the bunny left back to backstage I open the door to save power looking at the clock I see it was 5:45 am and looking at the cameras I see I have only 10% power left I check you blind spots I see the chicken and the bunny at both places so I close both doors.

Surviving at 6am with only 1% power left I beat the first night but I have to survive 5 for my money so I need to do 4 more nights, I walk out front and wait 15 minutes for the manager to come, I was going to tell him but I realized he wouldn't believe me I mean who would They would think I'm a lunatic or something.

I slowly drove home thinking about how I would survive the week not even how would I survive night 2

**hi guys sorry for the short chapter I'll make more chapters like the last later on but next will explain more about jareth **

**blacksword signing out peace**


	5. Discontinued

**AN: hi guys sorry but this story will be discontinued cause I don't think it's that good I'll come back and remake this story when I get better at writeing story's,**

**blacksword signing out peace**


End file.
